1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable mixing device for mixing two materials and for dispensing the mixed materials under pressure through a nozzle.
2. Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,904, a portable dispensing device for use as an epoxy gun which mixes two constituents or materials of desired proportion and dispenses the mixed material under pressure through a nozzle was disclosed. In the device of the above mentioned patent, the mixing was accomplished by the rotational movement of a mixing element in a mixing chamber and the device used a special arrangement of the parts to improve the sealing of the drive shaft for the mixing element. While the mixing element of this device provided a good mixing of the various materials such as the epoxy constituents of the epoxy resin, and the device had an improved seal around the drive shaft for the mixing element, problems of sealing the drive shaft and cleaning the device after use were still present.